Super Why! and Blue's Clues Special: A Playdate With The Super Readers/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript for Super Why! and Blue's Clues Special: A Playdate With The Super Readers. *(Super Why! Theme Song & Title Card) *(The scene goes over to the Library. The camera pans over to a bookshelf and Whyatt appears right from behind a red book.) *Whyatt: Hi!, So Glad You're Here!, It's Me, Whyatt! *(A secret door appears behind Whyatt. Whyatt enters the door and arrives in Storybook Village and Woofster follows him.) *Woofster: (Barks) *Whyatt: Hi, Woofster! *Woofster: (Barks) *Whyatt: Welcome to Storybook Village!, Where All Our Fairytale Friends Live! *Woofster: (Barks) *Whyatt: Guess What!, Today, Me, Pig, Red, Princess Pea, and Woofster Are Going To Have A Playdate At The Blue's Clues House!, Let's Call The Rest At The Super Readers!, Call Them With Me!, Say, "Calling All Super Readers!" *Children: "Calling All Super Readers!" *Whyatt: "To The Book Club!" *Children: "To The Book Club!" *Whyatt: Come On!, To The Book Club! *(Whyatt arrives right at the book club.) *Whyatt: Whyatt Here! *(Pig enters.) *Pig: P Is For Pig! *(Red enters.) *Red: Red Riding Hood, Rolling In! *(Princess Pea enters.) *Princess Pea: Princess Pea, At Your Service! *(Woofster enters) *Woofster: (Barking Sounds) *Whyatt: And You!, Say Your Name! *(Pause for the answer.) *Whyatt: Great Name!, We're All Here!, Together, We're Gonna To Have A Playdate With Steve and Blue At The Blue's Clues House!, Let's Go! *(Everybody enters the book club and heads to their personal chairs.) *Whyatt: Okay!, We Have A Question, Then We Need To Look... *The Super Readers: In A Book! *Pig: Which Book Should We Look In? *Princess Pea: Peas and carrots, carrots and peas, book come out, please, please, please! *(A book with the title A Playdate With Steve and Blue At The Blue's Clues House! flies right outta the bookshelf.) *Whyatt: Let's Read The Title Of This Book!, (Reading) A Playdate With Steve and Blue At The Blue's Clues House!, We Know What To Do!, We Need To Jump Right Into This Book, And Find The Answers To All Of Our Question!, Are You Ready?, All Right!, Now It's Time To Transform, Ready? *The Super Readers: Ready! *Whyatt: Arms in!, Put your arm in! *(The Super Readers putting their arms in) *Whyatt: Super Readers... *The Super Readers: To the rescue! *Woofster: (Barks) *Alpha Pig: Alpha Pig with Alphabet Power! *Wonder Red: Wonder Red with Word Power! *Princess Presto: Princess Presto with Spelling Power! *Super Why: Super Why with The Power To Read! *Woofster: Woofster with Dictionary Power! *Super Why: And Super You with The Power To Help!, Together We Are... *The Super Readers: The Super Readers! *Woofster: (Barks) *Super Why: Why-Flyers! *(The why-flyers appear and the team hops right into them.) *Super Why: We're Ready To Fly Into This Book! *(The Super Readers fly right into The A Playdate With Steve and Blue At The Blue's Clues House! book.) *(Song Starts) *Musical Narrator: (Singing) Super Readers To The Rescue, It's Time To Fly With The Super Readers, Cause We've Got A Problem To Solve, Super Readers To The Rescue, Super Readers, Working Together, With The Powers To Read, Into Books We Fly, To Find The Super Story Answer In Super Why, Super Readers To The Rescue! *(Song Ends) *Princess Presto: Presto!, We're In The Blues Clues House! *Super Why: Come On!, Let's Go Inside! *Steve: Hi Out There!, It's Me, Steve! *The Super Readers: Hi, Steve! *Steve: Have You See Blue, My Puppy? *Wonder Red: There She Is! Category:Super Why! TV Spoof Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Crossovers Category:Ideas Category:Transcripts Category:2019